Diamond Fighters (2018)
Diamond Fighters is a 2D fighting game and umbrella developed by Inora and for the V² in 2018. The game is a reboot of Inora's previous Diamond Fighters game. Like its predecessor, Diamond Fighters features a large and varied roster, a diverse assortment of modes, and a fully voice acted, cinematic heavy story mode. The title focuses on the Diamondverse, where characters from different media have always coexisted, with its inhabitants teaming up to battle Thanos and the Black Order. The game was revealed with a cinematic trailer shortly before its release. Reception for the game has been (TBA). Story Mode: Infinity Conquest An independent team of superheroes known as A-Force have defended the innocent for years. Now faced with a rival organization run by S.H.I.E.L.D. called the Suicide Squad, the two factions instantly clash because of their radically different philosophies. They'll have to put their feud aside though, with the arrival of the immensely dangerous Thanos and his Black Order threatening all life! ---- The full story mode can be found here. Gameplay Diamond Fighters ''is a 3 vs. 3 fighting game with a weight and pace similar to the ''Injustice ''series. Players build a team and must duke it out with regular attacks, specials, their own unique mechanics, blocking, and Diamond Attacks. Specials work in a way identical to the ''Super Smash Bros. series, with each one being mapped to the same controls for each character and corresponding to a different direction. Diamond Attacks are separated into three tiers, which are powered by a Diamond Bar on the hud. This is filled with Diamond Points when players successfully attack, block, and rack up combos. Players can switch characters at any time and summon them at the cost of some Diamond Points to have them do one of their specials randomly. Inactive characters will also slowly rengerate health. The game's stages feature interactive environments, stage hazards, and multiple areas. If a player is hit with a heavy attack near a corner of the arena, it launches them, triggering a transition animation and taking the fight to a new section of the stage. Stages also feature objects that characters can interact with differently, being able to use them in combat or to move around the stage. Players can also turn off these elements or fight in one part of a stage only. Besides the standard Versus mode, Arcade has players choosing three characters from one of the teams and going through several matches and occasionally minigames like target breaking, racing, or Sandbag Smash in a random order. Some of these matches are unique, such as battles with groups of enemies or larger, more powerful versions of characters. At the end of an Arcade playthrough, the team must defeat Master Hand to win. Players can play this mode normally or use several special borders, such as an arcade game cabinet, that are unlockable or can be purchased. These are purely cosmetic. Story Mode: Infinity Conquest is split into 25 chapters. Each chapter includes several segments as well as cutscenes advancing the plot. These parts range from beat 'em up sections where characters progress through a stage, matches both regular and special, and climactic boss battles. Completing this mode unlocks Infinity Wars, where players select an Infinity Stone to alter the battle. There's Power, which doubles the strength of both trios. Then Time, which either makes the two teams half as fast or twice as fast. Then Soul, where each character can be taken out in a single hit. Then Space, which decreases the gravity on the stage for higher jumps. Then Reality, where characters randomly recieve boosts or negative effects. Lastly, Mind causes everyone to constantly lose health throughout the match. Another extra mode is Friends with Benefits. Teams of two must battle it out to fill Tension Bars. Once they're full, the team can have sex in a rhythm minigame. This will boost their stats for the rest of the match. Not all characters are compatible though, given different sexualities. Sandbag Smash is a minigame players must try to send Sandbang flying away. Mash the attack button to fill a gauge up and then quickly tap the block button to knock it into the air. Players can try to beat their own record, their friends' records, or compete on an online leaderboard. Card Clash is a 1 vs. 1 mode where both characters are dealt a deck of five modifier cards from their collection. These can be themed around characters, bosses, enemies, and other NPCs. The array of cards can be expanded at the Collector's Shop, a mode where players spend their hard-earned coins from various other modes. He provides...unique commentary while selling the aforementioned cards as well as alternate costumes, stages, music, and Arcade mode borders. Lastly, the Vault holds the game's settings and a number of extras. Players can view models, cards, sex sequences, and cutscenes or listen to tracks they've unlocked and purchased. Characters The game's roster is split up into eight teams of varying sizes. So far, there are 5/40 characters. A-Force Formed by Peggy Carter and Barbara Gordon after they split off from S.H.I.E.L.D., A-Force is an all-female superhero team that works to protect Earth and the universe as a whole from all kinds of danger. Suicide Squad TBA Guardians of the Galaxy TBA Monster Hunters TBA Defenders TBA Celestials TBA Street Fighters TBA Elementals TBA Stages TBA Enemies TBA Bosses TBA Friends with Benefits TBA Reception TBA Trivia TBA